Decision
by known as me
Summary: The first installment of KAM FF’s. Sure to bring a string of greatness.
1. Decision

**_Author's note: So, if you didn't know, I a KAM, short for known as me, this is my first fanfic, so freaking enjoy! It is rated for swearing and I will reprimand those who spout off in any reviews. Read up. This will be slightly short...Hey, its a beginning._**

_**P.S: I can't see you, but your fly is unzipped, take care of that now.**_

"Samus Aran, you are subject to termination or exile to the venomous planet of Yetith, if you cannot testify for yourself, we must order punishment immediately. What is your choice?"

The dark council stood above her, ready to exile her to Yetith. She knew it was wrong to interfere with government matters. However, destroying to Alpha Federation Troop ships was strictly out of line, even for a bounty hunter.

"I choose to search a reprieve. I wish to make up for it by visiting the planet SR388 and stopping that which I started." Samus spoke out, even though they all knew she was a girl, the voice that came out of the suit was still surprising.

"You will go and stop the rapid increase in metroid activity, and take out the source?" One of the council questioned.

"I am fully-equipped to destroy an omega metroid and even a metroid subject to massive phazon energy, I have proved that." She said.

"You realize that if you should fail, your records will be eliminated and your 'heriocs' will never be seen again."

This time she hesitated. She always wanted to be a hero. Even in death. Despite her minds cries against her choice she spoke up.

"Yes, I know."

"And you still wish to go?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

She flew in her ship toward the looming SR388. Somehow, she knew it would be way more dangerous than last time. The planet seemed more evil. More reds and greens, dark, evil, swirling colors. Than her eyes opened wide behind her helmet as she realized what was going on. They were increasing in masses. The metroids were everywhere. They spread across the whole planet.

Samus blinked. Although it seemed bad, she thought back to the incident where the metroids had saved her life from the X-virus. No matter what happened, she knew that they were not evil. They simply acted on instinct. Just like her.

She shook her head. No, no, she was nothing like them. She did not pray on the weak and suck out there life. She did not submit to ice or to fire, or any temperature change, as far as she's concerned, the universe is hers to explore, not to be hindered by anything.

She saw the swirling mass again and this time couldn't shake off a nasty feeling.

**They'll get you.**

No they won't. She thought.

**They will! WE WILL HAVE YOU!**

Who are you?

**I AM THEM….and you are a threat.**

Threat? That means you're scared.

Samus ignored the voice in her head and pressed a few buttons.

**What are you doing?**

Landing.


	2. Landing

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. It was a sort of test. I guess it worked, I know have an estimation of how much I need to write to create a DECENT chapter. Boy, my old idea was left cold….This isn't much better. Really an informational chapter, don't worry I've got quite a lot planned right now._**

_**P.S: You got a little something…no, a little to the left…..ok you got it. Use a napkin sometime, will ya?**_

The landing gear popped out and Samus felt the turbulence of entering an atmosphere. She headed in and popped right into the middle of the metroid mass.

**Oh, we have you.**

So it's _we _instead of _they?_ You give in too easy.

**Never, we are just ready for you….**

Why's that?

**We knew you would come back…the 3rd time We believe…**

No, only twice.

**Lies!**

Never. I came once a long time ago. Now I come to redeem myself.

**That is not why you are here…..**

Yes it is….

**You lie through your horrible gritted teeth. I sense your uneasiness. I know you. All too much.**

You are just a non-existing force.

**Then you must be insane.**

Not at all.

**Then why do you come? Tell the truth…**

Because. I've returned to get that which gives me sanity. Now piss off. I've had enough of the damn voices.

**Your human swearing will not make us disappear.**

Yea. But killing you will.

She opened the door and blast with her Ice beam in all directions. "You know, form the voices I thought metroids were smart. But it turns out, they're just a few ice lumps."

All around the metroids were frozen. She cocked her missile launcher and chuckled. "This…" she said as she heard the confirming click. "Is gonna be fun…."

She could here "I Feel Like a Woman" playing in her head as she blasted around her. The metroids exploded in balls of ice as the missiles just blew up in any close vicinity.

**You suck….**

That's it? Funny, I was just thinking the same thing…

**Yes, I know, I was merely repeating you.**

Then you have some serious(avert yon eyes!) fucking problems to deal with. I think I just took out half your mass.

**They were all just replaced.**

What?

**We just increased in number. We are omnipresent, omnipotent, and omniscient.**

Well lets see if you're omniscrewed.

She walked onward onto the planet to remember the rocks, the formations, the clouds that are yellow like beer-stained teeth. The orange sand stuck in her boot joints and she heard the crunch with every step.

_Why am I here…_ She suddenly thought.

**Hehehehehehehe…..**

What the (here it is again…)fuck are you doing to me? Stop!

**We will have you….**

I'll have your heads, you damned metroids…


End file.
